


My World

by Zoelily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s11e19 The Chitters, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam took from his talk with Jessy was exactly what Dean needed to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this episode!!

It hurt. The jealousy. The sense of missed opportunity. After spending time with Jessy and Cesar, Dean could admit it now, at the very least to himself. He wanted what he'd seen; that sense of connection with someone - who was he kidding - with Cas. He hadn't seen anything overtly sexual between the two hunters. Just a couple of stolen kisses and a handful of shoulder squeezes that spoke of something more, but he could feel the care and commitment radiating from his new friends. Their love was apparent in every unspoken word, every supportive glance, every tender touch.

Sam handed him a beer, damp from condensation, yet blessingly cold. As his brother straddled the seat opposite him at the tiny motel kitchenette, Dean could read the expression of concern on his face. Sam knew. Of that, he had no doubt.

"Just spill it, Sammy!" 

Sam hesitated, obviously unsure of his usually stoic brother's reaction to what he was about to say. 

"I talked to Jessy - when we were in the truck heading out to meet you and Cesar. He explained how isolated he felt growing up here in his hometown; how no one understood him, or even took the time to try. Not even his family made an effort, except for Matty. He told me how his brother was the one and only person he could count on not to judge him and to always love him unconditionally."

Dean could see Sam making a point to look directly at him, directly into his eyes to make sure Dean fully understood the weight of the acceptance and love radiating in his direction. Dean knew, if nothing else, that Sam was and would always be in his corner - in Cas and his corner.

"I have to get him back, Sam."

Dean shifted forward at the table, tilting his aching head into his palms, elbows resting on the chipped Formica surface. The anxious buzzing under his skin intensified whenever he thought of his friend, who was effectively trapped by the devil. Cas may have agreed to let Lucifer in, but it was under false pretences. Dean knew Cas had to be frustrated and furious at the decisions his brother was making while wearing his face.

"The longer he stays in there, the less chance he's still gonna be Cas when he gets out. We gotta figure this out, man. I know we gotta fight Amara. I know we have a world to save - again. But you know what?"

Dean stood, frantically pushing his chair in then carding his fingers up through his short, spiky hair, still caked in mud and ashes. He paced across the length of the shabby motel room once before turning to face his brother. He was all set to yell, but all that came out was a choked whisper. 

"He's my world, Sammy. I have to save him first."


End file.
